


Missing You

by youngho (eexiee)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/youngho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think Yixing is absent-minded - and sure, sometimes he is. But he definitely notices that Taeyong is acting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joonielayeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonielayeol/gifts).



> Wrote this a loooong time ago! Originally posted on LJ [here.](http://eexiee.livejournal.com/33458.html#cutid2)

People think Yixing is absent-minded - and sure, sometimes he is. But he definitely notices that Taeyong is acting up. Ever since they filmed the MV, Taeyong’s been acting weirdly and avoiding everyone, especially Yixing.

One morning when Exo treats the rookies to breakfast, Yixing makes a point of sitting next to Taeyong, but Taeyong just moves to sit next to Donghyuk instead. Yixing frowns.

“What’s wrong with Taeyongie?” Yixing turns to Johnny. Johnny shrugs.

“I don’t know,” he says. “He’s been acting a bit strange lately.”

“Ever since my MV,” Yixing muses, and Johnny nods.

“Yeah,” he replies, turning back to his food. “Really not sure.”

Yixing gets up. He asks Jeno, he asks Junmyeon, he asks Hansol, he asks Zitao. But nobody seems to know what’s going on. Nobody even seems to have _talked_ to Taeyong lately because he’s “drawn away” according to basically everyone. Yixing is worried.

He finally manages to corner Taeyong later that morning, and Taeyong tries to make a hasty excuse, but Yixing is having none of it.

“What’s wrong, Taeyongie?” Yixing asks, taking the boy’s arm. “You’re avoiding everyone. What’s wrong? I’m here for you.”

Taeyong looks at Yixing with big, sad eyes, finally not trying to pull away.

“Come on, you can tell me,” Yixing says, looking at him intently.

“It’s just…” Taeyong says. “I’m scared.” He looks down sheepishly. “I’m scared to...lose you.”

“What?” Yixing asks, taken aback. “Why? I’m not going anywhere, Taeyongie.” And then Taeyong hugs him tight around the middle.

“I really like you, Yixing-hyung! And I’m scared. I don’t want to like you too much - what if I end up missing you like in the MV?”

Yixing laughs, hugging back the trainee. “Taeyongie,” he coos, “you don’t have to worry about that. I like you too! And nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. You can’t run away from people, okay? Don’t ignore me, okay?”

“Okay,” Taeyong sighs. “Okay.” He hugs Yixing tighter, and Yixing strokes his hair.

“I like you, Taeyongie,” he says. “I won’t leave you alone.”


End file.
